Komodo25M
54D895D1-F9D5-492A-8871-A9FBBE67A235.jpeg Description Komodo25M is an User of this Wiki. Battles Komodo25M vs SMG4 Bureaucrat Battle Royal Admins vs Youtubers Possible Opponents Info First Appearance:Xbox 360 Species: Xbox avatar Height: 5ft 5in Weight: 150 pounds Age:15 Aliases:Crazy Blue Boi Occupation: Gamer Birthplace: Xbox 360 Kill count: 9,000+ Feats *Achieved over 600 achievement points. * Comparable to Saints row characters Physicality Strength *Stronger than 49, who has MCU doctor strange’s powers and world of Warcraft weaponry. *Suplexed a guy who can create tornadoes by spinning. *Can uppercut people into the air. * Can lift buildings in giant form. * With his Saints shirt, Comparable to the boss from Saints row. * One shotted Beerus * One shot Post Crisis Superman with a slap * Toyed with Jiren. * Fought Ultra Instinct Shaggy (but he lost when shaggy used 4% of his power.) * Stalemated Chuck Norris * One shotted True Darkseid * Defeated the Beyonder (Pre-Retcon) in his True form. Speed & Reflexes *Faster than a guy who can create tornadoes( About 70-100mph) *Dodged meteors and satellite lasers. * Scales to MCU Doctor Strange and the Boss(Saints Row). * Blitzed Beerus, Post Crisis Superman, and Jiren * Can keep with Chuck Norris and Shaggy. * Blitzed True Darkseid * Kept up with The Beyonder Durability & Stamina * Comparable to 49, who has MCU strange powers. *Tanked hits from Meteors and satellite lasers. *Scales to MCU Doctor Strange and the Boss(Saints Row). *Tanked Hits from Beerus, Post Crisis Superman, and Jiren *Ignored Beerus’ Hakai. *Tanked Chuck Norris’ Roundhouse Kick *Survived Shaggy’s punches. *Tanked hits from True Darkseid *Tanked hits from the Beyonder. Senses *Can react to Satellite lasers and meteors. *Kept up with Beerus and Jiren. *Kept up With Shaggy and Chuck Norris Mentality *Kinda crazy(not psychotic, but a little crazy.) *Average Intelligence *Is a expert Karate and Kung fu *Reckless Martial Arts *Karate *Kung fu Powers & Abilities *'Ki:' The fighting power and life force of a martial artist, a tangible energy derived from the user's vigor, courage, and mind. It can be used in a number of ways, such as to surpass the limits of one's body to greatly increase in strength, and it can be fired as blasts of energy or used to create defensive barriers. *Muerte del universo: His Persona, which can erase entire universes with ease And Attack at 250 quattuordecillion times the speed of light. He also wields two katanas. *Hakai *Chaos Energy Manipulation *Reality Warping *Meme force *Hokuto Shinken *Fire Manipulation *Electricity Manipulation *Nercomancy *Rage Manipulation *Cosmic Entity Physiology *Avatar Creation Skills & Techniques * Hadouken * Shakunetsu Hadoken * Denjin Hadouken * Shinku Hadouken * Metsu Hadoken * Shoryuken * Shin Shoryuken * Metsu Shoryuken * Tatsumaki Senpukyaku * Shinku Tatsumaki Senpukyaku * Mind's Eye * Denjin Renki (電刃練気"Electric Blade Refined Spirit") * Ryusokyaku * Ryukosai * Rakuyo Hadoken * Messatsu Gou Hadou * Messatsu-Goshoryu: * Ashura Senku: * Raging Demon (瞬獄殺, Shun Goku Satsu, "Instant Prison Murder") * Ganzan Ryōzan Ha:A straightforward but lethal technique that takes the form of a simple, lethal chop to an opponent's head, splitting it in half. Unlike other Hokuto techniques, it does not hit any pressure points. * Gedokujutsu:uses Hokuto Shinken to expel poisons from his body. * Goshi Retsu Dan:strikes his opponent's hands; afterward, their fingers explode. * Hikō Fūji:uses this technique to break out of any effects other pressure points may have on him. * Hokuto Dan Kotsukin:A technique that causes the opponent's muscles to self-destruct. * Hokuto Gōkin Bundan Kyaku:A technique that weakens an opponent's muscles to the point that even lifting one's arms becomes extremely difficult. * Hokuto Gōshō Ha:expels a high amount of powerful tōki from his hands, forming a powerful destructive wave of power. * Hokuto Hachimon Kudan:After causing the opponent intense pain, this technique then causes them to be violently dismembered into nine separate parts. * Hokuto Hyakuretsu Ken:unleashes a rapid flurry of over a hundred strikes to his opponent, who explodes shortly afterward. * Hokuto Jūha Zan:A technique that uses a rapid flurry of blows to soften an enemy's defenses. * Hokuto Jūji Zan:strikes his opponent's pressure points in the shape of a cross, leaving them with only minutes to live. * Hokuto Kaikotsu Ken:After he strikes his opponent in the forehead with two fingers, their skeleton explodes from their body. * Hokuto Kyomu Shidan:strikes the pressure points in his opponent's heads, erasing their memory. * Hokuto Ryū Geki Ko:strikes the pressure points in his opponent and induces false death. * Hokuto Senjukai Ken:A stronger variant on the Hokuto Hyakuretsu Ken where the user hits his opponent a thousand times, increasing the severity of pain with every blow. * Hokuto Sōkin Jizai Kyaku:He hits pressure points in his opponent's neck, making their bodies do whatever he says. * Hokuto Ujō Mōshō Ha:A technique derived from Toki'sform of Hokuto Shinken, He unleashes a swift series of blows before piercing his opponent's heart, causing his opponent to die a painless, blissful death. * Hokuto Zankai Ken:He jabs his thumbs into an opponent's temples. When he removes them, they have but three seconds left before they explode. * Musō Tensei:The ultimate technique of Hokuto Shinken. Only through embracing the true nature of sorrow can one use it; The user gains intangibility * Rekka Gyakuryu Ken:This technique is delivered with a flurry of blows and closes off an opponent's throat, preventing them from breathing. * Seiei Kō:strikes his opponent in the chest, hitting a pressure point that heightens the pain sensitivity of all their nerves, making touching anything extremely painful. * Shichisei Tenshin:A secret technique of Hokuto Shinken that allows the user to move in the pattern of the Big Dipper, striking their opponent in the seven blind spots inherent in a human's field of vision, quickly overwhelming them. * Sōryū Tenra:Along with Musō Tensei, one of the ultimate, secret techniques of Hokuto Shinken. It transports the user and their opponent to a world of absolute nothingness. In this world, all defenses, auras, and barriers are rendered null and void, forcing both fighters to use only their bare hands. When someone dies within Sōryū Tenra, they are erased, leaving nothing of their existence. * Tenha Kassatsu:expels tōki from his fingertips, which pierce his opponent's pressure points in the shape of the Big Dipper, punching through their body and causing serious harm. * Tenryū Kokyū Hō:A technique that allows the user to access the full extent of their body's strength; humans only normally use 30%. Through this technique, a practitioner of Hokuto Shinken can unlock the other 70%. * Tenshō Honretsu:A technique which was Raoh's ultimate attack. Kenshiro rotates his hands in the air before firing a powerful wave of tōki straight forwards. * Zankai Sekiho Ken:After striking his opponent with a flurry of punches, hits a pressure point that forces them to uncontrollably walk backward. Keiraku Hikō:The pressure points the user can hit and their effects include; * Anbakukō:Expels poisons from one's body. * Daikyōkin:Makes the opponent's body soft and vulnerable. * Dōmei:Disables the opponent's eyesight. * Gekishinkō:Rapidly speeds up the opponent's heartbeat until their blood vessels and heart burst. * Jikyūkyō:Takes the opponent's depth perception away. * Jinchūkyoku:Destroys the opponent's body in three seconds. * Jōketsukai:Disables one's right leg. * Kaiamon Tenchō:Causes great pain to an enemy who refuses to talk. * Kenmei:Restores the target's eyesight. * Kisha:Immobilizes the opponent. * Kyōmei:Causes the target's hands to explode. * Kyōnai:Permanently locks the opponent's jaws open. * Kyosetsu:Forces the opponent to turn any weapon they're holding on themself. * Meimon:Causes muscle contractions so intense that they crush the opponent's spine. * Ryūgan:Causes all the target's nerves to become hypersensitive, so the slightest touches are extremely painful. * Sekkatsukō:Increases the user's strength at the expense of a shorter lifespan. * Sen-yō:Freezes the opponent with their arms outstretched. * Shinfukumen:Causes the body to explode from within if the target moves at all. * Shinkesshū:The opponent slowly, painfully dies over the course of the next three days. * Shin-ichi:Forces the opponent to speak. * Shitsugen:The opponent walks backward uncontrollably. * Zenha:Stops breathing. * Zusetsu:Can be used to erase an opponent's memory or interrogate them. * Kamehameha ** Instant Transmission ** Kaio-ken ** Spirit Bomb ** Kiai ** Kienzan ** Big Bang Attack ** Dirty Fireworks ** Final Explosion ** Final Flash ** Galick Gun *** God of Destruction Super Energy Sphere *** Wrath of the God of Destruction **** Pressure Point Attack **** Continuous Energy Bullets Equipment Xbox controller Baseball Bat Stun Gun Tentacle Bat Energy Sword Heavy Pistol Quickshot Pistols Alien Pistols Heavy SMG Rapid Fire SMG Alien SMG Shotgun Semi-Auto Shotgun Thumpgun Inflato-Ray Rifle Burst Rifle Alien Rifle Disintegrator Bounce Rifle RPG Alien RPG Black Hole Launcher Dubstep Gun White Lantern Ring Black Lantern Ring Green Lantern Ring Red Lantern Ring Blue Lantern Ring Infinitity Gauntlet Vibranium Suit Mech Suit War Suit Quantum Phaser Shotgun Chaos Emeralds Transformations *Giant form *Super Form *Hyper Form *True Form Weaknesses *Still can be hurt by some bullets *Reckless *Overconfident *slightly crazy. *Can get jump scared easily. *Doesn’t Like Pranks *Was Defeated by Ultra Instinct Shaggy (though was in Base form) *School *MinecraftFan300 *While he is smart, he prefers to use a head on approach. FC/OC Stats Tier: Low 1-C| High 1-B '''in True Form '''Name: Komodo25M Origin: His Cave Gender: Male Age: 15 ' '''Classification: Xbox avatar ' 'Powers and Abilities: ' 'Attack Potency: Low Complex Multiverse+ '(One shotted True Form Darkseid)| 'High Hyperversal '''in True Form (Defeated The Beyonder.) '''Speed: MFTL+ '(Blitzed True Form Darkseid)| 'Immeasurable ' '''Lifting Strength: '''Stellar| Immeasurable '''Striking Strength: Low Complex Multiverse| High Hyperverse Durability: Low Complex Multiverse| High Hyperverse Stamina: Above Average| Infinite Range: ''' '''Standard Equipment: Intelligence: Weaknesses: Notable Attacks/Techniques: Summary Komodo is a self-insert that lives in a cave, likes to play games, likes to make battles, and also destroy anyone who enters his cave. Category:Users on This Fanon Wiki Category:Komodo25M Category:What-If? Combatants Category:OCs